Why did I have to fall in love?
by Littlest Cinnaminion
Summary: Max is thinking about her feelings for a certain flock bird-boy. Then something happens and she is embarrased beyond belief! Will she be able to tell Fang how she feels before she dies of embarrassment? FAXNESS! Because it just rocks! First songfic. R R
1. Cupid haters and Obliviousness

This is my first story, so please some creative criticism would be nice. Thanks!!

Summary: Max is thinking about her feelings toward a certain birdkid and doesn't know what to do. But something happens and now she couldn't be more embarrased. The voice doesn't exist in here. And lyrics in _Italics_ after time change.

_**Disclaimer: For reasons unknown, I do NOT own Maximum Ride, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy or Angel!!!! I know, a major gasp moment. I didn't see it coming either. And due to this sudden bomb I will now go sulk in a corner while eating 4 gallons of ice cream.**_

**_(comes back with ice cream spoon in mouth and tears) On with the story!!!!!!!!_**

_"JEEEEEEBBBBBB!!!!!" Max yelled, searching frantically for the reformed whitecoat. She found him in his room, reading a gigantic book on his bed. The former whitecoat looked at the 9 year old, and wondered what could have possibly happened._

_Max ran inside and shut the door and catapulted onto the master bed. She immediately scrambled over and sat next to her caretaker, who was looking at her rather inquisitively. She whispered, "I'm confused, Jeb. I don't know what to do." He looked at her in surprise and asked ,"Do about what?"_

_She paused and thought about what she was about to tell: her now deepest and darkest secret would be revealed and she would never be able to live it down. He would laugh and then tell everyone including the person it was about, embarrassing her beyond belief._

_Max made a split second decision. "Nothing. Never mind. You can't help. I'm in too deep already." She climbed off of the bed and sulkily exited the room, with Jeb staring after her and wondering "What the heck just happened?"_

_Max went to her room, and groaned into her pillow. 'Why me? What happened to change my feelings? God, WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING?!?!?!'_

**_

* * *

_**

**_-CUE THE TIME SCENE CHANGE!!!-_**

Another hotel. I have no idea how many we have been to in the past two months, but I think it went over at least the 60 mark. Jeez, aren't we living fancy?

We got to the front desk and paired up the way that it usually did: Nudge and Angel and Total, Iggy and Gazzy, and Fang and me. We never plan this. At least I never do. But I think that Nudge and Angel kept pointing at me and whispering. Whenever that happens, that is not a good sign.

I opened the door after making sure the others were settled and headed straight for the shower. As the water poured down on my skin, I let out a huge sigh. 'Sweet relief'. The hot water poured over me and washed all the dirt, or alt least most of it, down the drain.

After the most luxurious shower ever, I got my pajamas on and walked out of the bathroom. Fang was sitting on the bed, probably updating his blog. Yes he still does it, and sometimes Nudge, Iggy, and I all post messages too. So now it's our blog. But right now I needed music and the laptop. So I went over and said to him, "Bathroom's free. Your turn."

He got up from off the bed and put down the laptop. "The kids went to bed, and yes you can use the laptop." How the HELL he could read me so well, I still have no idea. But I didn't have time to ask him, seeing as he had already disappeared into the bathroom. Oh well, at least the laptop is free.

I grabbed Fang's prized possession and switched the page to ITunes. Then I opened another page to my MySpace. (Yes I found it nice to write some of my thoughts down there too.) I wrote down my thoughts for the day, and what I was thinking about now. How I felt about a certain bird boy (coughFangcough), but always using a fake name.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "I knew it!!! She fell in love with him and she finally came out of denial!!! Valerie you owe me ten bucks!" (**A.N** **O.K. maybe not that last part, but Valerie does owe me 10 bucks. But anyways….)**And for once, I will not argue. Yes I have admitted it to myself, but I am not happy. More like angry at myself, and confuzzled (A.N.: My word!!! No stealing!!!) 

More songs came out of the computer, and I subconsciously came sang along, not at all noticing that Fang had long come out of the bathroom and was staring at me on the bed.

A random song I didn't even know I knew came on, and I surprised myself by singing along. Love story by Katherine McPhee. The funny thing was that it fit my situation perfectly.

_It's a typical love story_

_We started out as friends_

_We met way back when_

_This is just a_

_Typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted_

_Just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin'_

_Till I fell so hard_

My immediate thought was "Wow…". I took the headphones out of the computer and let it play out loud. I got up and started to dance along. Then came the next verse:

_I always made up some excuse_

_Sayin' that you weren't my type_

_Didn't wanna face the truth_

_Didn't wanna cross that line_

_Till one day I saw you_

_Out of the corner of my eye_

_You were flirting with some girl_

_And I said I thought I would die_

Did I ever mention how much I was jealous, which I had identified the feeling in the pit of my stomach as, after I saw Fang kissing Lissa? I felt like my heart had just caught on fire, and was being stomped on and shredded in half. I kept singing and dancing. Next verse!!!

_Can't believe it's happening_

_When I least expect it_

_My prince under disguise_

_How you fooled me with those eyes_

_When I feel like letting go_

_In your arms is where I know_

_I am (don't know what she says there)_

_From the beginning_

_We always belong_

_Love Love Story Love_

_Love Story Love_

_Love Story Love_

_Love Story Love_

_Love Story Love_

_(This is my)_

_Love Story Love_

_(This is my Love Story)_

_Love Story love_

_Love Story Love_

_This is my Love Story_

My Gosh! I swear, Katherine McPhee could have written this song for me. As it drowned out and I stopped singing, I grabbed my Ipod, pulled on a pair of sweats and a jacket, and took off from the window. At this point, it was one of the softer songs: "Hate that I love you" by Ne-yo and Rihanna. And the words to this song were just as right as the other one. I sang loud and clear, though I doubt I sang well, and eventually landed in the forest outside of town. Fang had, unknown to me, followed and was currently sitting camouflaged into a few branches about 3 feet from me. Had it not been for his emotastic clothing, I may have seen him and prevented myself from saying what I did next. 

I groaned, and remembered my situation with Fang. "Why the hell did I have to fall in love with the most off limits guy in the world? Cupid must really hate me." As an afterthought I added, "Because of all the boys on the planet, I had to fall in love with Fang! Just had to!" By the end of my little rant, I was yelling at the sky, and what I thought was no one.

_

* * *

_

Please REVIEW!!! I need at least 15 please to finish the story. I have it all written down.

Sincerely,

"Ooh what does this button do?"

"No, Zach, don't touch it!!! You will blow up some part of the Earth!!!!Don't-"

BOOM!!!!!!

"Hey Zee, where'd Canada go?"

a.k.a jamminangelz31


	2. Maybe Cupid isn't so bad after all

I got up and muttered, "This is what I get for being a highly emotional, hormonal bird girl. GREAT!!!" I flew back to the hotel, through the window, and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I came out to see Fang on the bed,(not to mention shirtless….MmmMmm. Yummy!) with the laptop on his lap. "Oh crap! The Myspace!" was the first thought that popped into my head. I ran over, grabbed the laptop, and shut down all the blog pages. I hope he didn't see it.

I handed him back the laptop and said," Goodnight Fang!" while trying to ignore the look I was getting from him. I started to walk toward the bed, but Fang stopped me before I even took a step. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. As his hands dropped, I found myself cold and missing his touch. I shuddered, and looked up at his face. His black onyx eyes were staring at me, hypnotizing me, and I managed to stare for 15 seconds before blushing and looking away. 'This is what I get for falling in love. I have entered Happy La-la land. Just great.' I thought to myself.

Fang smirked at me and then asked "You have a myspace blog?" 'Craptastic!' He found out. And my oh so clever response was, "Umm, Night Fang!" while I tried to get away from him.

Emphasis on _tried_I turned and immediately got pulled back by Fang. He held me close to him, my backside against his front. I realized my heart was beating faster than it should, even for an Avian American, and I could hear it.

I then found my lungs were going crazy too when Fang bent his head down and said, "You actually are confused about something?" I could feel his breath hitting my neck and my brain had began to malfunction. Curse Fang's hotness! And ability to seduce me!

"Um, I'm going to, um, go to, um, bed now."My voice was a bit unstable and did I just STAMMER?! Oh yeah, I have so entered La-la land.

Yet Fang seemed to be enjoying himself, and would not give up. "Feelings for who, now?" At that question, I think all my common sense exploded." No one. Why would I have feelings for anyone? I don't have feelings for anyone. Why would anyone tell me that? Why is everyone telling me that? Angel and the Voice always tell me that I'm in love with someone. They keep saying I'm in love with you! I already know I am though, so why do they keep pressuring me? I mean I'm not! I'm not in love with you! Not at all! Not in the slightest! Nope! No way! Not even a little! Good night!" I rambled on like Nudge and I am pretty sure that by the time I had said everything, I was chili pepper red.

I felt Fang let go of me and didn't even bother to try to move. Fang spun me around to look at my face again. Jeez, the way I was turning you'd think we were on "Dancing with the Stars". Hmm, I wonder if I have a light blue tango dress anywhere. I snickered at the thought, then came back to reality.

Fang had his hands on my shoulders and I was now turned to face him again. He brought me closer to him and asked "The Most Horrible Question You Can Ask any Lovestruck Teenage Hormonal Bird-girl who Happens To Be In Love With the Person Asking the Question": "Max, you're in love? With me? Really? "

It took all my will power for me to look at him and not jump him then, which meant that I had no will power left to stop that traitorous mouth of mine."No I am not just in love with you. I am hopelessly in love with you. You are the only thing that keeps me from thinking straight, since my mind is constantly wondering to you. I have entered 'Happy La-La Land' and I highly doubt I am about to come out anytime soon. I mean AAAAAHHHHH!!!! What am I saying?! I'm not in love with you! No! I'm not! Oh my gosh my life has officially ended!" I would have loved, at the end of my little feelings rant, to have flown out the window and died of embarrassment, but it seemed that Fang wanted to see me die in front of him, seeing as he still was holding me in front of him and preventing me from bolting.

Next came a comment I never saw coming. Even though I never saw this conversation coming, but still… "I wasn't sure if you meant it before."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? Before? I never said anything before!" "You were in a tree, with your IPod in your ears, and you started yelling, and I quote," Cupid must really hate me. Because of all the boys on the planet, I had to fall in love with Fang! Just had to!" End quote." Oh yeah I am soooooo dead of embarrassment.

'Oh shit.' I thought. "You HEARD me?!" I let my head drop from his face, hiding my own blush while finding new interest in the carpet design. I knew he was staring at me, with those dark chocolate eyes that easily hypnotize me and make me lose every thought in my head that was relative to what I was supposed to be thinking of… SEE WHAT I MEAN! Gosh Max! No tangents!

But he wasn't done yet." I also came out of the shower early enough to hear your singing and see you dancing. You only do that when you're really into a song." I officially realized that all the events that had occurred that night I would never live down, and would most likely be used as blackmail. I could practically feel the amusement vibe coming off of him. I might as well die now rather than face another day.

I finally managed to shrug Fang's hands off my shoulders and ignoring the cold I suddenly felt, I walked over to the bed. Turning around, I thought, 'One last time for good measure.' , and said, "Good night Fa-"

I never got to finish because all of a sudden, Fang's lips were on mine. Every thought I had before flew out the window, and I couldn't even make anymore coherent thoughts. My heart was probably beating fast enough to pump out of my chest, and my head was dizzy with pleasure as his mouth worked against mine, our tongues dancing the tango. (A.N.: I wanted to stick to the tango theme

I'm pretty sure that had Gazzy and Iggy walked in right about then and asked me to blow up the Ukraine, I would have answered," Sure, just be back before 'Dancing with the Stars' comes on."

His arms snaked around my waist, mine found their way around his neck. He pulled back and whispered, his mouth touching my ear," Good night to you too. Sweet dreams." He pecked my lips again and climbed into the king-sized hotel bed. Three minutes later, I heard his breathing slow.

I stood there, amazed by what had just happened. After finally coming out of my state of shock, amazement, and giggling schoolgirl-ism, I walked over to the balcony and began to smile. Once again I sang:

It's a typical love story

We started out as friends

We met way back when

This is just a

Typical love story

The boy you never wanted

Just steals your heart

I never saw it comin'

Till I fell so hard

I made the decision that I wasn't getting any sleep tonight. I climbed into bed, and immediately Fang's wiry arm slipped around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he "slept". Sleep eventually overtook me, and so did MANY good dreams.


	3. Author's note

Alrighty then, I will ask once and only once. Do you guys want:

A sequel?

A prequel? (I'm leaning towards this)

Or just leave this story alone and write another one that has nothing to do with this??

PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ME YOUR ANSWERS!!

Sincerely,

"Lizzie keep your tongue in your mouth, its just Alejandro."

"But he's so fine. He's shmexier than Edward Cullen…"

-glomp her with can of beans-

"You do not insult Edward Cullen, or his Shmexiness."

"But Alejandro is so ripped and athletic and funny and –"

--Sticks a sock in Liz's mouth—

"Now face the wrath of an angry fangirl!"

a.k.a. jamminangelz31


	4. And the results are in!

* * *

Alrighty then, I will ask once and only once. Do you guys want:

A sequel?

A prequel? (I'm leaning towards this)

Or just leave this story alone and write another one that has nothing to do with this??

PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ME YOUR ANSWERS!!

Sincerely,

"Lizzie keep your tongue in your mouth, its just Alejandro."

"But he's so fine. He's shmexier than Edward Cullen…"

-glomp her with can of beans-

"You do not insult Edward Cullen, or his Shmexiness."

"But Alejandro is so ripped and athletic and funny and –"

--Sticks a sock in Liz's mouth—

"Now face the wrath of an angry fangirl!"

a.k.a. jamminangelz31

* * *

Alrighty, I have decided to do a prequel, because I am just awesome like that, and I also believe that I will make a new story that will of course have Fax in it, because it's by me. Thank you to myt many reviewers!! I might be able to post it by next Wednesday if I go on hold with my Danny Phantom fanfic that I am writing,

Sincerely,

"No, I didn't mean to.. umm Zee.. are you even listening?"

-Gulps-

"Oh I'm listening, and did I tell you to take the sock out of your mouth?!"

-Sticks a pair of shorts in Liz's mouth and ties up hands-

"And now that that's done with, AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!"

-Tackles Lizzie and beats her with a spork-

a.k.a. jamminangelz31


End file.
